happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 18: Flights of Fury)
Chapter 18:Flights of Fury The messenger flew from Parliament Entrance to Soren."King Soren...I come to bring you news from Moss." "Thank you Joss." "Moss has requested that I fly to the Northern Kingdoms at once for a meeting with him." "Mind if I come along,Soren." "Sorry Pelli,Your going to have to stay here. I need someone to lead the guardians while I am gone." Analysis turned his head to his two sisters."Jenny!Drive!Can you watch Richard and Irena for us."Analysis called to his sisters."Sure Analysis...Just why?" "I am going to join Pelli and Eglantine on a Search and Rescue."The two sisters stared at the two smaller snowy owls who were smiling back,the two snowies looked back at Analysis."Alright...Analysis..." Analysis took off with Pellimore and Eglantine in search of Jordan and Erik. Speaking of which,back with the two penguins. Both the males both of them flew out of the water and onto the raft. "How many did you catch?" "About eight Jordan,those fish were sure fast...they nearly tired me out." "I got about five." A flash of light made them look around them."Keep an eye out Grandpa."Jordan wished for a gun,which appeared in front of him. They could see a strange looking boat approaching them."Jordan got ready as the boat stopped a few feet away. A voice came from the load speaker as Jordan held the loaded weapon up. "Jordan!Put the gun down!" "It's us...Andrew,Jack and Vincentine." "Jordan do what he says."Jordan lowered the gun,smiling as Jack jumped onto the raft."Thank Guin,we are proud to see you."Erik look from behind Jordan."I suppose your the Jack I been hearing about all this time."The human quickly noted that this was Jordan's Erik. "You have my respect,Erik."A few hours has passed and with no luck,Analysis returned to the great tree without finding Jordan nor Erik. He was met by Alissa who smiled drawing close to him to touch his feathers and his beak with her own."My heroic white knight returns to me again." "And I get to hear your since of humor as well."Both the snowy owls drew a kiss shortly after. Analysis and Alissa were at the entrance of the hollow,seeing Benson,Breanna,Drive and Jenny with their two chicks."Kids!It's time that we teach you how to fly." "Flying?By ourselves?" "Don't worry,we'll be beside you."Richard and Irena extended their wings."Now flap your wings."The two chicks did what their parents asked them. Before Analysis could ask both his chicks to flap harder. A can like grenade rolled into the middle of the hollow,Gas started to fly out rapidly."Gas!"Analysis shielded Richard with his wings. Alissa doing the same to Irena."Dad!Mom!Drive!Jenny!Get ou..." As Evan,Angie,Holly and Collin waddled back and forth as fast as they could across the hollow,(D)Bo reaching the finish line,Collin in second place. Angie and Holly in third with Erik and Atticus last."Alright,I won this race...so you agree to sing with us?" "A deal is a deal." (D)Erik:"Brace yourself Brace yourself." (D)Bo:"Your last chance, last summer, your last dance, to beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting. Go out young. A flash of lighting. Clips the Sun." (Collin&Holly)"Your last chance, last summer, your last dance, 'to beat to your own drummer.'' Go out fighting. Go out young. A flash of lighting. Clips the Sun." (Evan&Angie)"Brace yourself, brace yourself. Brace yourself, brace yourself." (Brace yourself for the grand finale!) (All)"Your last chance, last summer, your last dance, to beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting. Go out young. A flash of lighting. Clips the Sun." "Brace yourself, brace yourself." Unknown to Elle,Bo(1),(D)Mumble,(D)Gloria,Jess,Flora who was just looking at their chicks. A burrowing owl walked from behind,kicking a can near the chicks. Gas started to spew out gas."Oh no!" ---- "Analysis wake up!"The snowy owl was woken up by Jack."Wat...what happened." "Me and Carl were walking back when we saw several owls flying out of the hollow you were in." "Well all I remember is a can being rolled into the middle of the room." Analysis looked around to see if Alissa was alright,infact she was. His sibings were aright as well,however he saw that Richard and Irena were missing."Wheres?" "They're gone..."Elle said behind Analysis."A can rolled into our hollow as well."Elle along with Bo looked down in disbelief."They also took Holly,Evan and the rest of the chicks." "Connor,Digger,John and Mumble tried to chase them but other owls from the Pure Ones held them back until Pelli and the Guardians arrived to help."By then,the pure ones carrying the chicks escaped from sight."Elle and Bo grunted making everyone turn to her."It's our fault that they were taken!We promised to watch over them!" "Elle!"John tried to calm her down."It's not your fault!We were not paying attention to our surroundings." (D)Mumble and (D)Gloria just approached Elle."Elle,Mistakes are always made and can be resolved...Trust us we are mad at losing Erik too but we have to stay strong."Sylvava and Digger examined the tracks of spilled paint on the hollow floor and a feather left on the ground."Well I could say that this feather doesn't belong to any of the guardians however I recognize the feather from anywhere...It's that dirty little burrowing owl,Tarn." "How the Great Guin did he get here?" "He and a few others could have gotten through the lookouts somehow." Jack picked up the used can still in the middle of the room."This can contains G10 Nitrogen Gas,which is illegal to get from any military that uses it." "This is only used for riot control." "If Seeker had Gas like this,who knows what else he might have." ---- "I shouldn't had gone out to look for Jordan,None of this would have happened..." Alissa looked at Analysis,quickly reassured him by giving him a short kiss again."Don't worry...We'll find them." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers